Pierced by Destiny's Arrow
by Phixora
Summary: This takes place during the late 1800's, unfortunate circumstances cause Seras to flee from the world that she knew and into a world she thought only existed in legends and myths. Mythical creatures couldn't be real right? Dracula doesn't exist…..right? Seras will find out just how true the legends are….but will Seras experience a fairy tale or a nightmare?
1. Prologue

**Seras X Alucard AU**

**First story ever, I welcome any feedback or criticism. Hope you guys enjoy the intro.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my original characters and the story line that I created, other than that I own na-da, zilch, nothing! T_T so sad I know

**Summary:**

**This takes place during the late 1800's, unfortunate circumstances cause Seras to flee from the world that she knew and into a world she thought only existed in legends and myths. Mythical creatures couldn't be real right? Dracula doesn't exist…..right? Seras will find out just how true the legends are….but will Seras experience a fairy tale or a nightmare? **

**Prologue**

Seras and her family did not have a luxurious life but they were content, they were a self-sufficient family that tried to make the best of any situation, they had no choice since the people of their town would not open their arms to the family or offer any kindness because they all viewed them as outcasts.

The townsfolk had always shunned Seras' family due to the fact that her father, Gavril Vânător, had married an English woman, Sarah Victoria, an outsider, a woman not of Romanian blood. And so it was that the newly married couple lived on the outskirts of the town near the forest's edge. When Seras was born, she was blessed with her mother's golden hair and fair skin and her father's striking blue eyes. As Seras grew her parents taught her many things. Sarah taught her daughter how to read, write and speak English, how to sow, sing, dance, and cook and to play the flute while Gavril taught Seras how to read, write and speak Romanian, to hunt and track animals, as well as survival skills and how to fight with a blade…Gavril wanted to make sure that his little girl was able to take care of herself in case he wasn't around.

By the time Seras had turned 17 years old she had developed into a beautiful young woman, with long golden hair that was always kept up in a bun due to her mother's insistence, pale and flawless skin and a perfect hourglass shaped body and large breasts which earned her many appreciative glances from the men of the town and envious glares from the women. Her most striking feature however were her eyes, a deep blue much like her father's however her eyes seemed to shine with a certain light that grabbed anyone's attention. Despite her undeniable beauty, Seras was not vain at all, in fact she was rather shy and modest…..at least she was until you got on her bad side…..due to all the years of training with her father and perfecting her skills, Seras had become an expert archer and hunter and could hold her own in hand-to-hand combat, needless to say this made her and her family even less popular amongst the townsfolk. Seras also chose to rather wear men's clothing instead of women's dresses, much to her mother's dismay.

The town in which they lived was near the edge of a great and vast forest, on the other side of the forest there was a mountainous region but between the tall trees and the jagged mountains there stood a magnificent castle, dark and foreboding…though it was said that the castle has long since been abandoned, no one dared to even think of approaching it…..the dark castle….Castle Dracula…once home to the feared Vlad Tepes also known as Vlad the Impaler…though now the people know him by a different name…Dracula. Vlad Tepes had been killed many years ago in battle only to come back to the world of the living as a creature of pure darkness, a demon which prowls the night…..a vampire. Legends say that Dracula still lives in his castle and sleeps through the waking hours but as soon as the sun sets it is said that he prowls the land, seeking for prey, feeding upon the blood of the innocent and stealing their very souls, it is said that the very forest that surrounds his castle is filled with demons and nightmarish horrors that he summoned from the very depths of hell…

As the years passed by, the legends were reduced to nothing more that folklore and stories used to scare children, the people still chose to not venture too deep into the forest but were not overly superstitious, they all believed that there was such thing as mythical creatures or monsters and Seras and her family shared this belief with them. They were safe…..or were they?


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing, wish I did but I don't. This Chapter is dedicated to my first 3 reviewers: Nikkie23534, vampire-fetish15 and Che Black Diamond. Thanks so much for the reviews, hope you all like the first official chapter of my tory ^^

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

Beyond the dark forest where no mortal man dare tread and within the great castle that was assumed to have long since been abandoned, there was an ominous growl that echoed throughout the halls of the foreboding structure. Years…..decades….centuries have passed since the last known king inhabited the castle and yet it was as if it had been frozen in time…large curtains covered the windows as if to block out the world, the tapestries still in perfect condition, the chandeliers still hung from the ceiling, all the furniture was still in one piece, suits of armour stood proudly in the hallways…not a speck of dust or dirt to be seen…it was as if magnificent castle was still being well kept by countless servants just like it would've been when the king still ruled and yet there was no one around, not a soul in sight…except for a great black beast which made its way into a large throne room. The beast appeared to be a hound of some kind, standing at a startling height of 6ft 8, with shaggy fur as black as a starless night and with crimson eyes that held a murderous gleam, its sights fixed upon its master who sat languidly upon the throne. This individual sat with his right elbow upon the armrest of the throne and his head leaning on his right hand while his own crimson eyes watched the approaching hound, taking in the creature's anxious state and listened to its growls as they echoed within the vast throne room.

**_"Ah animalul meu, ce probleme ai asa? Ești atât de agitat în această zi.", ("Ah my pet, what troubles you so? You are so restless this day.)_**

The man stood from his throne and walked towards the beast, its height allowing him to look it right in the eyes as he spoke. **_"Ceva a atras atenția nu le-a? Arată-mi.", (Something has grabbed your attention has it not? Show me.")_**, the man placed his hand upon the creature's head and closed his eyes, using his powers to search for the answers that he sought until he found them…having seen what was plaguing his pet monster's mind, the man let out a maniacal laughter that echoed within the room. **_"Deci animalul meu, ești obosit de așteptare? Fiți răbdători, pentru că va avea în curând premiul nostru. Am avut să aștepte ca floare mica noastră ar putea să crească, dar odată ce infloreste, atunci ea va fi a mea ...", ("So my pet, you are tired of waiting? Be patient, for we will soon have our prize. We have had to wait so that our little flower could grow, but once she blooms then she will be mine…")_**. The man then turned to go sit upon his throne once more; once he was seated he merely snapped his fingers and a golden goblet appeared in his hand filled with a red liquid. The hound let out a soft growl that could almost be mistaken for a purr after hearing its master's words before walking to the side of the throne and laying itself upon the ground, its head resting on the armrest while its master scratched him behind the ears. The man couldn't stop the maniacal grin from appearing on his face as he thought of his "prize". **_"Curând micul meu pisoi, în curând ..." ("Soon my little kitten, soon...")._** With that thought in mind he took a sip from his goblet before making it disappear, then leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes. To anyone else it would appear that he was resting but that wasn't the case, he was in fact using his powers to look beyond the castle walls…..beyond the forest that surrounded his domain until he came upon his target….all he had to do was watch… and wait…

Seras Victoria Vânător stood absolutely still, her gaze fixed upon the target as she raised her bow and set the arrow in place…..she eased her breathing before taking in a deep breath and pulling the string of her bow back…..not once did her eyes leave the target…..she took aim and release the string, the arrow shot through the air faster than what the eye could see and with deadly precision embedded itself into its target….

**"****_Bravo meu mai mic pisoi_****!" ****_("Bravo my little kitten!")_**

Seras spun around at the sound of her father's voice and as soon as she saw him she couldn't help but launch herself into his waiting arms and hugging him tightly while smiling up at him**."****_Tată_****!",** **_("Father!") _**Gavril Vânător chuckled at his daughter's actions, soon she would 18 years old and yet she still managed to act like a little girl at times, well she would always be his little girl. **"****_Ah meu mai mic pisoi, mereu aici practicarea cu arc și ca întotdeauna niciodată nu e dor de tine, ești cu adevărat fiica tatălui tău."_****_("Ah my little kitten, always out here practising with your bow and as always you never miss, you really are your father's daughter"),_** Givral spoke with a smile on his face as he looked at where Seras' arrow sat, embedded in the target which she had placed up against a lone tree which stood about 300ft away from them, he couldn't help but feel immense pride in his daughter's skills, next to him she was the best hunter in town.

**_"I'm pretty sure I could teach you a thing or two, old man"_**, Seras couldn't help but tease her father. True, his youthful days were long since gone and he had a wrinkle and grey hair here and there but he was still a fit and handsome man, with a height of 6ft 2 and fairly muscular body, his skin slightly tanned from being outside every day, thick black hair and striking deep blue eyes… Gavril Vânător at age 35 was still able to catch the eye of any woman who walked by him. **_"Iz that a challenge little one?"_**, Gavril asked while smirking down at Seras, although his English had much improved over the year thanks to his wife, he still had the slight Romanian accent every time he spoke, not that it bothered him or his family at all, in fact his wife even told him how appealing it was to her to hear his accent, so of course he always spoke English at home so as to please his beloved.

Seras couldn't help but giggle at hearing her father's words, **_"Oh tată, let's not start with that, mama will surely scold us if we're late for supper again!" , _**Both the blue eyed hunters gave a slight shudder at the thought of Mrs Vânător's fury. Gavril nodded to Seras before saying, **_"Ah but of course you are right, collect your arrows and then we will go home."_** With that said, Seras rushed over to where her practise target hung on the tree and quickly removed her arrows before rushing back to where her father stood, **_"I'm ready!",_** she grinned up at her father while they began their journey home. The area in which Seras practised her archery was on the other side of their little town so that she was away from everything and everyone so as to avoid an unfortunate accidents or injuries. Unfortunately, the Vânător's home was on the complete opposite side of town and in order to get home they had to walk across town and deal with the harsh glares given to them by the townsfolk. Seras had received these glares for as long as she could remember and yet she could never get over the hate she felt from them. Of course some of the people didn't look upon her with just hate or disgust, the men often watched her with lustful gazes and the eyed her body as she walked. Gavril couldn't help but feel his blood boil whenever he saw the way that men looked at his little girl…if any of them so much as lay a finger on her he'll skin them alive and use their remains as hunting bait. Now Seras wasn't oblivious to the looks that she received but so long as the men kept their distance then she would be able to ignore them…though there have been a few occasions where they said and suggested some rather…..crude and vulgar things to her and even tried to touch her…in each of those occasions she's had to show the men exactly how pissed off she can get when provoked, let's just say that it didn't end well for the men or rather it didn't end well for the parts of them that made them male.

As soon as Gavril and his daughter arrived at their home they bother let out a drawn out sigh, **_"You would swear they have nothing bett_****_er to do…", _**Seras couldn't help but grumble under her breath, **_"Ignore them little one, zey are ignorant foolz…",_** though Gavril didn't show it, the horrible treatment his family got from his own people tore at his heart and filled him with rage…so what if his wife is English? Where a person comes from or what language they speak should not matter…it certainly didn't make one bit of difference to him when he fell in love with her and it still doesn't! **_"Tată!",_** Gavril was forced from his thoughts when he heard Seras, only just realizing that she had been speaking to him this whole time, **_"Zorry Seras, what did you zay?",_** Seras just shook her head and said, **_"Never mind, let's go inside." _**and with that Seras walked through the front door of their home and was immediately greeted by the smells of her mother's cooking. **_"Mama, we're home!", _**at the sound of her daughter's voice Sarah came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face as she saw her precious girl and beloved husband. **_"Welcome home you two, I was beginning to wonder if you would make it home on time this time.", _**at this both Seras and Gavril looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh. Shaking her head, Sarah looked between the two of them and immediately pursed her lips at the sight of Seras' attire….honestly you two, a lady wearing trousers….it was unheard of! Sadly Seras would not be swayed; as a child she insisted upon wearing boys clothing much to her mother's dismay but thankfully as she got older her mother was able to convince her to wear something a bit more….feminine and flattering. So now Seras chose to wear a; white blouse with gold embroidery on it which her mother had made for her, a black bustier which made Seras appear even slimmer and her breasts larger, black pants which fit her like a second skin and black riding boots. Sarah made peace with the fact that that's about as feminine as Seras was going to get. She was dragged out her thoughts when she heard a rather loud growl coming from her husband's stomach, **_"Alright you two, go was your hands while I set the food out."_**, immediately Gavril stepped forward to wrap his arms around his wife and gave her chaste kiss upon her lips, **_"Your wish is my command, my beautiful English rose."_** With that said he released her and went to go wash his hands, leaving behind his giggling daughter and blushing wife. **_"Mama I thought you would be used to that by now!"_** , Seras teased her still blushing mother, **_"I can't help it, your father just has this effect on me, no hush up and go wash your hands young lady."_**, with that Seras gave her mother a mock salute before following her father's lead to go get cleaned up.

Supper time was always a happy time for the small family. This was the time they used to talk and laugh and simply forget the outside world, but of course just like in every family discussion there are those awkward moments…**_ "So Seras you'll be 18 years old tomorrow…..and there's lots of handsome young men in the town….."_**, hearing this both Gavril and Seras glanced at each other before looking at Sarah**_ "Mama please don't start that again…."_**, Seras released a frustrated sigh for she knew her mother would not drop this subject, Sarah had been hinting for quite some time that Seras should find a young man to marry, something about her not staying young forever and that men don't want an old maid for a bride or whatever such nonsense….**_ "Really Seras you need to think of these things and besides there's quite a few young men in town that have their eyes on you….", "Mama the only things they focus on when they see me are my breasts!"_**, Seras was becoming more and more irritated by the second, **_"Don't be so crude! Anyway I know one of them would make a good husband….", "If any of thoze filthy swine goes near my daughter I will zee to it that zey die a slow and painful death!"_**, Gavril stated with a menacing expression on his face. **_"Don't worry tată…no one will want to marry me…I'm corcitură (mongrel/ half-breed) remember?"_**, after Seras spoke she looked away from her parents and the house was bathed in silence. Gavril stared wide eyed at his only child, his precious daughter who was the spitting image of her mother except for her eyes….while Sarah had chocolate brown eyes, Seras had inherited his deep blue eyes. Sarah had her hands over her mouth and also stared wide eyed at Seras before getting up to hold her daughter, even though Seras had spoken so casually about the cruel name the townspeople had given to her, her parents knew that it hurt her greatly. For a few minutes more Gavril could only sit and watched the two most important women in his life hold each other before he stood up and approached them, enveloping them in a protective embrace. **_ "I never want to hear you call yourzelf that ever again, underztood? You are my daughter, the blood of thiz land and itz people flowz within you….you carry the blood of your mother and her people….that makez you special my darling for you carry the blood of two proud and noble nations and these…fools who cannot zee how special you are, are not worth a moment'z thought…and if one day a young man does seek to marry my beloved daughter then he'd better be a king amongst men in order to win the hand and heart of my princess…"_**, Seras had to force back her tears after hearing her father's words, deeply touched by what he said. The family stayed that way for a few moment's longer before they returned to their supper….if only they knew it would be the last supper that they would share together…..

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope that my translations didn't irritate you guys :3 Unfortunately I need to have the translations in the paragraphs so that you guys can understand and follow the story properly. Reviews please and thank you!

Phixora


	3. Chapter 2: Of Monsters and Memories

**Disclaimer**: I own Hellsing! *wakes up from dream* oh wait no I don't T_T

**Hey all! So happy with the reviews, follows and favourites that my first ever story has gotten so far! You guys are my motivation to keep writing more chapters! Any way I know some people are wondering how Alucard/ Dracula (whichever you prefer) even knows about Seras so I decided to make a chapter that better explain that. Hope you guys like it and sorry if the fact that I keep switching between Dracula/Vlad, I just found it kinda boring to use just one of the given names but for future reference he will now be called Alucard so that there won't be any more confusion!**

**Chapter 2: Of Monsters and Memories**

Red eyes watched from the shadows as the family of three concluded their meal before going off to bed; it was at that moment that the vampire lord chose to withdraw his mind's eye from the Vânător home. He needed to calm himself after what he had just heard. Now don't be mistaken, Vlad Tepes was never a compassionate or sentimental man and even less so after his death and resurrection as the dreaded King of the vampires, Dracula…however he is a very possessive man, whether during his past mortal life or in his present immortal life the rule was simple, if you touched what was his then your life is forfeit. This rule applied to everything that he viewed as his...EVERYTHING. This remains true especially with regards to the object of his recent desires….or rather the woman. If any man dared to touch her then he would ensure that the fool would suffer greatly…the great Dracula would administer every form of imaginable (and even unimaginable) pain and agony upon the pathetic man's very soul until he begged for death and pleaded with the devil for sanctuary! Just the thought of anyone touching his delicate little flower was enough to bring out the bloodlust within him…..but this….to hear that the lowly humans of her town dared to call her _corcitură…._it was enoughto make the whites of his eyes bleed red and his fangs extend as he let out a threatening great hellhound that lay besides its master let out an answering growl, for he too felt an undeniable rage at the thought of someone insulting his master's intended mate. It took a few moments for the Vampire King to calm himself before turning to speak to his beastly familiar, **_"Când m-am face-o regina mea o voi prezenta cu capul de fiecare și fiecare dintre acei oameni murdari care au îndrăznit să insulte oraș va fi scăldat roșu cu sângele lor ... bărbat, femeie sau copil, nu insulte unul mireasa mea!"(_** "**_When I make her my Queen I will present her with the heads of each and every single one of those filthy humans who dared to insult town will be bathed red with their blood...man, woman or child, no one insults my bride!")_**. With that said, he gave a smirk to the hellhound, **_"Vino înăuntru pentru acum, vreau să vizitez acest loc din nou."("Come inside for now, I wish to go visit that place again.")_**, immediately the black beast's body dissolved into nothing more than a mass of shadows before being absorbed into the vampire's body. **_"Now what is it that the English call it?...ah yes, a little trip down memory lane."_**,Vlad then closed his eyes as his body began to fade away into the darkness, teleporting himself to the place where it all began.

The forest was bathed in absolute silence, the moon and stars providing very little light in the darkness however this wasn't a problem for a vampire. Vlad Tepes walked with such ease through the forest, leisurely strolling through the trees until he came to a small clearing where the short grass barely reached his ankles and wild flowers grew in abundance, this was the very place where his beloved caught his attention and stole his heart, though at the time she was just a child, a little girl no older than 7 or 8 but despite her young age Vlad knew that she was and forever will be his one true mate…

(10 years ago, Seras POV)

**_Little Seras Victoria Vânător at the tender age of 8 years old had already experienced some of the cruelties of this world…._**"**_Corcitură!"_** **_(Mongrel/ half-breed)….."Engleză murdărie!" (English filth)….. "Fiica curvă lui!" ("Whore's daughter!")…. Those cruel words cut at the little girl like an invisible blade, even the other children treated her horribly. Today was her 8_****_th_****_ birthday and her father had given her, her very own bow and arrows set (much to her mother's displeasure). For most of the day she and her father had been in the open field outside of town so that she could practise with her new bow, however it was getting late and would soon be dark, Gavril told his daughter that he had some business to attend to and that he would see her back at home, with that they both walked back to town and went their separate way. While walking through town she felt the hateful glares of the townsfolk upon her and decided to walk a little bit faster, the sooner she got home the better. "Hei ciudat unde l-ai luat arcul?!" ("Hey freak where did you get that bow?!"), hearing this Seras turned to look at the group of children who always took great pleasure in tormenting her, "Tatăl meu mi la dat ..." ("My father gave it to me..."), she replied in a soft voice, not liking the way they were sneering at her. "Un animal murdar ca tine nu merita lucruri frumoase!", ("A filthy beast like you doesn't deserve nice things!"), one of the older boys then grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it at Seras, she let out a pained cry as it hit her forehead, blood soon started to run done her face from where the stone had broken the skin. At this point Seras was looking at the children with watery and fearful eyes. "Uite, chiar mizeria sângerări rosii din sange!" ("Look, even filth bleeds red blood!"), one of the other children laughter, they all soon began laughing at the scared little girl before some of then started picking up more stones, when Seras saw this she turned around and ran as fast as she could! She ran as fast and her legs could carry her, not daring to look back at the other children who she knew were chasing her, soon her parents' lone house on the outskirts of town came into view but instead of running towards it she ran past it and into the forest. The other children stopped a few feet away from the edge of the forest, their parents had warned them that it was dangerous in there, that deep inside the woods lay the devil himself. That's why the hunters never went too far in and instead chose to stay as close to the edge of the forest as possible. "Dă-i drumul, să sperăm că va fi ucis acolo și atunci nu va mai trebui să-i văd fața dezgustătoare din nou!" ("Let her go, hopefully she'll get killed in there and then we'll never have to see her disgusting face again!"), the self-appointed leader of the group sneered while all his friends laughed at the poor girl's expense, then then turned to walk back home, not even sparing a second thought on what might happen to Seras._**

**_Seras just ran, she didn't know for how long she had been running or how far but she didn't stop, despite the fact that her leg muscles were tired and aching in protest from the exertion, despite the fact that her little lungs were practically burning and feeling as if she was barely getting in any air, despite the fact that the cut on her forehead stung and the blood was leaking into her left eye, she just ran. For a split second she chose to look behind her only to trip over a tree root, in a matter of moments she had fallen to the ground, she had accidently released the hold she had on her bow and it landed about foot away from her, the few arrows that she had scattered and landed all around her. For a few moments she just lay there silently weeping to herself before she looked up and saw that she had come across a clearing filled with a variety of wild flowers but the beauty of the scene was lost on the girl as she just continued to cry. Trying to get up to pick up her bow and arrows, Seras fell to the floor again with a sharp painful cry, experiencing an intense pain on her right ankle and a slight lesser pain on her knees. Rolling up her trousers, she took a closer look at her legs; Seras saw that she had some nasty scrapes and bruises on her knees from her fall and her ankle looked bruised and slightly swollen, no doubt she sprained her ankle. So it was with great effort that Seras moved herself to sit up against the nearest tree and then proceeded to remove her shoes so as to not put too much pressure on her ankle. It was at that time that she looked up to the sky and saw that it was getting dark, the reality of the situation then really hit her….she was lost and alone in the forest, she was injured and could even move close enough to grab her bow, her arrows lay scattered all over and night time was almost upon her…she then thought of her parents and how they have no idea where she was and she'd probably be dead before they found her….Seras couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears, she was alone and she was scared, she just wanted to be safe at home with her parents. While Seras was crying, she didn't even realize that something in the forest was watching her…..a great big black beast with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth…..the creature watched the girl before releasing a low growl which immediately started the girl, she frantically looked all around her until blue eyes met red. In that moment she was frozen in fear, this was it, she was going to die….Seras' eyes remained fixed on the creature as it approached her, at first glance she would have said it was a dog of some kind but now looking at the large beast she could tell that this was no normal creature, its size alone a clear indicator that it was not a mere hound but its eyes, oh those eyes that shown red as blood and held a demonic gleam within them, immediately Seras thought of the story her mother once told her about a demonic hellhound, the Hound of the Baskervilles..._**

**_The creature continued to approach her and on impulse Seras looked around for anything that could help her, she saw one of her arrows lying next to her and grabbed it. Even though she didn't have her bow to shoot with, she would use the sharp arrow head as a weapon if she must. "Stay away from me!", she yelled at the beast. The creature paused for a moment and just looked at her, slightly tilting its large head to the side before moving closer to her again. "I said stay away! I mean it!", Seras couldn't stop the slight tremble in her voice as she was overcome with fear. The creature stopped when he was a few inches away from her and simply lay down on the ground, its muzzle just an inch or 2 away from her little toes. Seras was shocked and a bit confused when she saw the beast lie down before her, she wasn't about to let her guard down and tried to move her feet away from it when she cried out because of the sharp pain she felt in her ankle. The creature immediately raised its head, its droopy ears lifting slightly in response to hearing the girl's cry of pain, it then looked down to her legs so she that she was injured. Seras' eyes were clenched shut as she tried to get past the pain, momentarily forgetting the intimidating dog-like creature before her…until she felt something warm and wet on her legs, what she saw when she opened her eyes left her speechless. The frightening beast was licking at her ankle like a puppy, with each lick of the tongue she felt a tingling sensation and then suddenly all her pain was gone, she looked down at her ankle to see all the swelling and bruising had disappeared. While the little girl was still trying to contemplate what just happened, the hound moved his head slightly higher so that he could lick at the scrapes on her knees and soon enough those injuries also disappeared. Seras moved her legs and found that any and all discomfort and pain was gone, she couldn't help but let a big smile appear on her face before looking up at the one who healed her, she immediately saw that its gaze was fixed on the cut on her head…gathering up her courage she moved her head forward and closed her eyes. Seconds ticked by before she felt the tongue on her face, licking at the cut and cleaning the blood off of her at the same time….strangely enough the only thought that went through her mind at that moment was not about her safety but rather about how glad she was that this creature didn't have bad breath…huh go figure. Once the hound withdrew from her, Seras on impulse launched herself forward to hug the creature. She wrapped her arms around its neck and buried her face in its shaggy black fur. The dog just lay there, seemingly enjoying the acts of affection displayed by the little girl, when she withdrew she heard a slight whine from the dog which just caused her to giggle, "I just want to get my bow and arrows together.", Seras then proceeded to pick up her possessions and put them by the tree where she has sat before moving to sit next to her new friend._**

**_Seras knew she should've been afraid, after all this forest was said to be filled with demons and this dog was clearly not of this Earth, for all she knew it could be a demon but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to feel any fear. Demon or not, it had shown her more kindness than the people of her town ever had, as far as she was concerned those people were the true demons. She felt the hound nudge her with its massive head clearly seeking to get her attention; she turned to smile at it and raised her hand to scratch it behind its ear. "Thank you my friend, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, you just scared me. My name is Seras by the way.", in reply she heard the dog give a short grunt before a low and drawn out growl that sounded surprisingly like a purr escape its muzzle while leaning even more into the little girl's hand. "I'm sure you've never heard a person speak English before huh? I can speak Romanian too just like my tată, but I like speaking English!", she knew she was just babbling on but she didn't care, it's not like dogs can understand right….even if they are demons, "I think I should give you a name! I know most people say that this forest belongs to Dracula but you don't look like a Dracula to me…..hmmm I know! From now on I'll call you Alucard! Its Dracula backwards!", upon hearing this the great beast let out a series of barks that strangely enough sounded like laughter. Seras smiled at him before looking up at the sky, the sun had long since given way to the moon and the stars and she was feeling so tired from the day's exertion, before she knew it she was leaning against 'Alucard' and fell asleep. Just as soon as the little girl had passed out from exhaustion, a tall figure appeared through the trees and approached the pair…_**

(10 years ago, Dracula POV)

**_The Vampire King sat on the balcony outside his bedchambers, busy contemplating his familiar's strange behaviour as of late…..it was as if the creature was anxiously awaiting something, why just earlier this evening the beast was practically begging to be allowed out into the world. At first he thought that maybe his pet was bored or maybe there was some stupid human who had gone too far into his domain, either way he released the massive dog and it was immediately outside and disappeared amongst the trees. Out of curiosity, Dracula opened the link he shared with the hellhound so that he too may experience what it experiences. Moments later he saw through the beasts eyes; a little girl sat crying, the scent of her blood was in the air and thanks to the link shared between familiar and master Dracula could also smell it…the scent was irresistible and it had an immediate effect on him as his gums tingled, his fangs extended, the whites of his eyes bled red and startling growl escaped his throat….it was exquisite! No other blood had ever had such an effect on him! He tried to push down his desire for the girl's blood so that he could focus on what was happening between her and the hellhound. When he was once again able to look through his pet's eyes he saw that it was lying before the girl, this allowed Dracula to get a better look at the girl….she was small in stature with fair and flawless skin except for the wounds that marred it,…. it appeared that she was wearing boy's clothing…hmmm how odd, looking up at her face he saw she had golden hair, another odd feature, most of the people born to his land had dark hair…he continued his scrutiny, taking note of the bleeding cut upon her forehead (it took all his will power to not give into the scent, the sight of the blood was not helping either), when he looked into her eyes though it was as if time stood still….deep blue eyes, he felt as if the very air had been stolen from his lungs, not that he needed to breathe but in this instant the menacing vampire was truly left breathless by what he saw in her eyes, such purity, such innocence….but it was more than that, it was as if there was some hidden potential, some hidden power within her that called to him! She was light and he was darkness, she was pure while he was impure, she was a little angel while he was the devil reincarnate…..so different and yet he felt as if she was the only one who could complete him….At that thought he quickly shook his head to try and get rid of such thoughts. He was Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, the Vampire King and here he was fawning over a damn child! He returned to looking through the hellhound's eyes, obviously he had missed something because his dreaded beast was lapping at the girl's ankle like some snivelling pup! Hellhound, the Hound of the Baskervilles, Devil-hound…..these were but some of the names his favoured familiar had earned throughout the year, a bloodthirsty beast known to strike fear into the hearts of men and here he was acting like a love sick puppy! Vlad was greatly irked by his creature's behaviour and then suddenly the dog was lapping at one of the girl's open wounds and Dracula was immediately brought to his knees when the taste of her blood ignited his senses…he let out a snarl as his eyes once again bled red, his fangs extended past his lower lip, his claws extending as well…..the more the hellhound licked at the girl's wounds and cleaned up the blood the more Vlad felt as if his very blood was on fire…..soon he had to place his hands on the floor to support himself, his breath coming out in pants as the taste of the blood drove him wild…he was acting like a raving beast but he couldn't help it, the blood had awakened some unknown desire within him that called for him to make that girl HIS! He knew he could do no such thing to a child but the desire was still there. Soon the taste fade and Vlad was able to calm himself once more though he couldn't say whether he was grateful or regretful that the sweet torture had ended…Standing up again, Dracula once again returned his focus to the beast and the girl, she was calmly sitting beside the dog and speaking to it as if she was speaking to another human. He quickly found that the girl spoke English which he could understand perfectly (he was centuries old after all, plenty of time to learn a language) but apparently she spoke Romanian like her father, from this he then came to the conclusion that the girl's father is Romanian and her mother must then be English….interesting, he also learned that her name is Seras….he couldn't help but say her name softly, feeling how it flowed so naturally of his tongue, it pleased him greatly. He continued to listen and burst into a fit of laughter at hearing the name Seras had given his hellhound….. 'Alucard….'she had unknowingly now bestowed that name upon him now as well since he and the hellhound were technically one being….When he looked again he saw that she was falling asleep and decided that he should probably return her to her family…as much as he would like to keep her all to himself, she is still a child….best she grow up and live her human life….for now, once she was old enough he intended to make her his bride for all eternity. Dracula teleported himself out of his castle and to the area where his familiar and intended mate were….he arrived and hid amongst the trees so as to ensure he did not startle Seras. Once he was sure that she was asleep he stepped into the clearing "So she is the reason you have been so restless…you were waiting for her….", he spoke in a soft tone and used his powers to ensure that his sleeping beauty stay in a deep sleep. "It is time to return her to the humans….", the hellhound immediately released an angry growl when he heard that, "Calm yourself, she still has to grow up before I can take her as a mate. When she is ready I will take her back and she will remain with me for all time.", the hound knew his master was right and so relented. Vlad bent down to pick up the sleeping child, her scent filling his senses and soothing his demented soul…..she smelled of orchids and sunlight, he couldn't help but hold her closer to him. Once he had her in his arms his familiar dissolved into shadow and was absorbed back into his master. He was about to teleport away when he saw her bow, arrows and shoes on the ground and summoned his shadows to pick them up. Making sure he had Seras securely in his arms he teleported to the edge of the forest where he knew her town was, using his powers to search the girl's mind he saw which of the houses belonged to her family and sure enough when he arrived there he could hear her parents inside, they were frantic and in complete panic because neither of them had been able to find Seras, both were crying and praying to their God to bring their little girl back. Wanting to avoid any unnecessary drama, Vlad gently placed Seras on the ground in front of the door, laying her belongings next to her…he then proceeded to fade into the shadows but not before he knocked on the door to get the humans' attention….he had just faded from sight when the door was wrenched open and both parents cried out in surprise and joy when they saw their little girl, her father immediately lifted her up and carried her inside while her mother grabbed her belongings and closed the door. Vlad could hear how they were crying and giving thanks to God for bringing their Seras back safely, at this he couldn't help but laugh while he teleported back to his castle, "It was not God who gave you back your little angel but the devil himself…"_**

**_Later that evening Dracula sat once again on his balcony, "Who would've thought….the almighty Dracula has finally found his one true mate…No…..not Dracula anymore, my name is now Alucard for it is the name that my intended has bestowed upon me….", he proceeded to summon a goblet filled with blood, taking a sip of the crimson liquid he couldn't help but find it lacking for it was nowhere near as exquisite as Seras' blood. "You are mine now Seras, mine for all eternity….soon I will make you the Queen you were destined to be…."_**

(Back to present)

"Yes my beloved very soon…..tomorrow marks the day of your 18th year of life, you will be a woman and I will finally be able to make you mine. I will give you a new life and I will keep you by my side where you belong my little No-Life Queen."

**And that's the end of the chapter! Hope that gives you guys a better idea about how Dracula, now Alucard, came to find out about Seras. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys think otherwise I might lose my confidence and stop writing altogether. Also another thing, if you guys see any spelling/ grammar mistakes I apologize profusely, I try to get rid of all my mistakes but I'm only human after all. **


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday Betrayal

**I am so sorry for the long delay for Chapter 3; things have just been crazy recently. Long story short - finished my exams, went for my learner's license, got a new tattoo, best friend's been in hospital for a major knee operation, family drama, moved to my new flat….things are a bit better now so hopefully I'll be able to focus on writing again however I do want to bring to your attention that I'll probably only be able to publish one chapter a week (don't want to rush through the story.)**

**Also it was brought to my attention that the way I write my Romanian translations isn't 100% accurate. I apologize greatly for this and hope I haven't offended anyone but the translations that I've used and the way that they've been written is how I got them from an online translator, now I understand that this translator service is not always accurate but unfortunately it's all that I have T_T, so again I apologize profusely and hope that my Romanian readers will forgive my unavoidable mistakes. Also I'm going to try something different with my translations; the Romanian version will stay in the text with * next to it while the English version will be available at the end of the story. Let me know what you guys think!**

**On another note, I'd like to give a very big thank you to Che Black Diamond, for constantly being a great source of encouragement and advice! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 3: Birthday Betrayal **

The next morning Seras was greeted by the bright smiles and loving embraces of both her parents. **"****_Happy Birthday Sweetheart_****!",** Sarah was the first to give her well wishes to her daughter before hugging her and kissing her cheek, as she stepped back Gavril immediately lifted Seras off her feet and into a bear hug, **"****_Happy Birthday my baby girl_****!", **Seras laughed at her father's behaviour while also trying to get him to loosen his grip on her, **"****_Tată! Let go, I need to breathe remember!", _**Gavril just laughed and set Seras down on her feet again before letting go, **_"…and how many times have I told you I'm not a baby girl anymore, I'm 18 years old now which makes me a woman._****"**, she said jokingly to her beloved father. Gavril 's huge grin shrunk down to a gentle smile and his blue eyes softened as he looked down at Seras before gently pulling her closer into a softer, more loving embrace_, __**"You will always be my baby girl, Seras. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts and I am the proudest father in the world when I zee what a wonderful woman you have become…"**__,_ at hearing her father's word, Seras had tears in her eyes and tightened the hold she had on him. Sarah just stood to the side and smiled as she watched the exchange between father and daughter. **"****_Alright you two, enough now before you make this old woman cry, Gavril we still need to give Seras her gift!"_**, she only half-heartedly reprimanded them, she herself could stop the giggle that escaped her mouth when she saw Seras' excited expression after hearing about her gift. Now Sarah and her family were most certainly not rich however thanks to Gavril being the best hunter in the town they did make enough to get by. He sold the meat to the local butcher, the skins also fetched a good price at the market and on some occasions he worked with the local blacksmith to earn a bit extra. Sarah grew and tended to her own little vegetable garden at their home so that their family didn't have to go shopping for food in the town, the only time they really needed to spend their money was for special occasions or if they really needed something, this included days like Seras' birthday. Now Seras wasn't materialistic at all, in fact Seras always insisted that her parents didn't have to get her anything but they always tried to get her something nice despite her protests but she couldn't deny the feelings of happiness and excitement she felt every time she did get something from them. **"****_Tată, Mama….you shouldn't have…"_**, before she could finish what she was saying Gavril spoke up, giving his best imitation of what he knew Seras was about to say, **_"…you shouldn't have gotten me anything, I told you I told need anything and that I'm just happy spending my day with you and blah blah blah….Seras it's not every day that you turn 18 so shush and let your loving parents spoil you."_**, he finished off with a chuckle, Seras just huffed and pouted, trying her best not to laugh after hearing her father's rather comical imitation of her voice. Sarah shook her head and stepped forward with a blindfold in her hand, **_"You know the rule Seras, blindfold on."_**, She secured the blindfold over Seras' eyes before leading her to sit on one of the nearby stools, Gavril had gone to get the much anticipated gift before standing in front of Seras with it in his hands, Sarah also went to fetch something before she went to stand next to her husband, neither one of them able to contain their excitement, **_"Alright Sweetheart you can look now…",_** that was all she needed to hear before pulling the blindfold off and opening her eyes, when she did she could stop the surprised gasp that escaped her lips as her eyes widened at the sight of the objects in her father's hands**_, "So beautiful…"_**

At the same time, many miles away from the little town, in the dark and foreboding castle, the resident hellhound barked and yipped excitedly while its tail wagged back and forth with much enthusiasm much to its master's amusement. **"****_Yes the time has come my pet, our little flower has bloomed at last and what a perfect rose she has turned out to be."_**, the Vampire King continued to observe his familiar, it never ceased to amaze him how the dreaded beast who usually sought to slaughter and devour any who crossed his path would start acting like an excited pup at the mere thought of Seras…in fact all of Alucard's familiars felt attached to the girl and couldn't wait for her to be the mate of their master, their voices filled his mind with pleads and urgings to go get her…to bring her home. **_"Silence! All of you calm down! I am your master and you will not issue orders to me!"_**, the command echoed throughout his mind and the voices fell silent. He couldn't blame them for being excited, he too was filled with much anticipation but he had to be careful, if he made the wrong move then Seras might end up hating him…he still planned to turn her but the thought of Seras hating him made his heart feel as if it might shatter. At that thought Alucard couldn't help but give a soft chuckle, **_"…and here I thought my heart had died along with my mortal self…..seems that you found it and gave it life again my Seras…",_** again he chuckled to himself, **_"I really am starting to sound like a lovesick pup."_**. Alucard then went back to his silent pondering, despite his excitement he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen…he quickly put it down to being nervous about Seras' reaction and tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind but still it lingered...**_ "Enough of this foolishness, I will simply sleep until tonight. Seras will have this time to be with her family and then I will bring her here where she belongs.",_** with that said he teleported to his coffin deep within the dungeons of his castle, he lay down to rest but not before ensuring that his mind had a direct link to Seras so as to sooth his growing sense of paranoia, feeling her excitement and happiness put him at ease and he allowed himself to fall asleep, **_"Seras, dragostea mea…"_** *

**_"So beautiful…"_**, in Gavril's hands were twin daggers that with 13.5 inches in length, the blades were silver while the grips were made of a black hardwood. Each grip is divided by a brass banner in the middle, the guards of each dagger were also made of brass and styled to have a slight curve so as to provide better protection for the wielder's hands, the hilt of each dagger was brass as well and shaped to have an almost crown like appearance. The hard, black scabbards also had brass-metal finishing on the tips and the around on the upper part of where the blades would slide in. Every brass-metal finishing had detailed line-art to give the daggers a more refined look. To anyone else these blades wouldn't seem so special but to Seras they were priceless for she knew without a doubt in her mind that her father had made these daggers with his own two hands just for her. There were simply no words to describe how much such a gift meant to her…the materials needed to make such daggers would've been horribly expensive and the amount of time dedicated to each piece…it was overwhelming to think that her father would out of his way to like this just for her. **_"Tată…"_**, she had tears in her eyes and tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn't get past the lump that seemed to have gotten stuck in her throat. Sarah smiled before revealing what was in her hands, in one hand she held a black belt made specifically to hold the daggers on either side of a person's hips, the buckle was made of the same brass metal that was on the daggers and scabbards. In her other hand she held up what looked like some sort of black folded material. She offered the material to Seras who proceeded to stand and unfold it; she quickly realized that it was a black traveling cloak with brown fur trim; again there was no doubt in her mind that her mother had made it for her. Seras could no longer hold her tears back and let them fall from her eyes; Sarah took the belt and cloak and then placed them down before hugging her daughter, whispering soothing and loving words to her little girl. Gavril followed his wife's lead and put the daggers down next to the cloak and belt before enveloping both mother and daughter in a loving embrace…no words were said, there was no need for them.

Once Seras had calmed down she immediately put the cloak on, the black material was soft beneath her fingers and the fur slightly tickled her skin. It was only once she had it on that she realised that the cloak had a hood as well which also had the fur trim on it. It fitted her perfectly and went well with the rest of her attire; as usual her golden hair was up in a tight bun, she had on her black riding boots, black pants, her usual black bustier and a plain red blouse. After the cloak was properly on she then quickly secured the belt onto her waist and placed each of her precious daggers into their designated holders. **_"Thank you Mama! Thank you Tată!",_** Seras gave both her parents a big hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks.**_ "Anything for our little girl."_**, Sarah was the one to speak while Gavril stood next to her grinning broadly at Seras. **_"Now we just need to go into town and buy a few things…"_**, after hearing this Seras' smile quickly disappeared as she looked up at her parents, a confused expression on her face. **_"To town? But why? What do we need to get that we don't already have here at home?"_**, it was no secret that Seras didn't trust the townsfolk and was always anxious whenever her family had to go to town to buy something. **_"We just need to get a few groceries dear; well your father has to go get them while I get started in the kitchen."_**, Seras was still confused, **_"But Mama what groceries would we need from town? Tată and I brought home that deer just the other day and we have our own vegetable garden…", "yes, yes dear I know but I want this meal to be special so your father and I agreed that we'll buy what we need from the grocer…",_** she tried to explain to Seras before adding, **_"…and don't start that nonsense about how we don't have to go out of our way or anything like that, we want to make this day special for you Seras."_**, hearing that stopped Seras from arguing and she merely sighed in defeat. Gavril chose this moment to move to the front door, **_"I'll be back soon!",_** and with that he was out of the house and on his way to town. Sarah then told Seras to go practice her archery or something until it was meal time, Seras protested and offered to help her mother cook but was swiftly silenced by the 'no-nonsense' look her mother gave her, so instead she just grabbed her bow and arrows and went off to practice on one of the trees nearby the house so that she wasn't too far away from home should either of her parents need her for something.

Gavril walked swiftly through the town, a neutral expression on his face as he walked past the gossiping townsfolk, ignoring their vile comments and hateful glares. Soon, though not soon enough in his opinion, he was standing before the local grocer...a big burly man with greying black hair and beard, hard green eyes and a gruff expression on his face, "**_A trecut mulți ani de când ai venit să cumpere de la mine Gavril ..." *_**, Gavril took a deep breath before answering the man in front of him, **_"Da, a fost și singurul motiv pentru care eu sunt aici este pentru fetita mea, este ziua ei de naștere astăzi și soția mea și doresc să pregătească o masă specială pentru ei, dar, în scopul de a face acest lucru am nevoie pentru a cumpara o parte din legume. .."*,_** Gavril waited anxiously for the man's reply, surprisingly there was a long pause before the man chose to speak, **_"Așteaptă aici."_**, that was all he said before he walked into the back room of his little shop, Gavril was very confused but waited patiently, still ignoring the looks he got from the other people in the shop. The minutes seemed to tick by excruciatingly slowly before the grocer came back with a bag in his hands which he proceeded to give to Gavril, **_"Aici, un pic de tot și totul este proaspăt.". _**Even more confused, Gavril looked into the bag and saw several vegetable, all of them looked ripe and fresh, he then looked up at the grocer but before he could speak the man cut him off, **_"Fără taxe, considera-le un cadou. Vreau să lăsăm trecutul în urmă ne prieten vechi. Știu că nu există nici o scuză pentru modul în care am acționat pentru tine si familia ta, dar sper să câștige iertarea-o zi.",_** After hearing this, Gavril could only stare at the man before him, all around them he could hear the other patrons, gasp in horror and insult the grocer but he didn't seem at all fazed. Gavril finally found it within himself to speak, **_"Mulțumesc, Victor, tu nu stii ce inseamna asta pentru mine și familia mea_**.**_"_**, with that Gavril stepped out of the shop and made his way back home. Inside, the patrons went up to Victor, **_"La ce te gândeai?!", _**Victor merely smirked at them and pulled out a vial that he had hidden in his shirt, the vial contained a clear liquid but everyone instantly recognized it for what it was and grinned maliciously at each other…now all they had to do was wait.

Gavril arrived home with a huge grin on his face and immediately went to the kitchen where he saw his wife meticulously going about her task of preparing the meat she planned to use for the stew she was making, it was Seras' favourite dish and Sarah made sure that everything was prepared accordingly. She was cutting the meat into cubes when she saw her husband enter the kitchen, immediately puzzled by his overly joyful expression she asked why he was so happy and he proceeded to tell her about what had occurred between him and the grocer, Sarah was stunned into silence before she moved to take the bag of vegetables from her husband, taking the bag and placing it on the kitchen counter she proceeded to unpack the vegetables and sure enough they all looked and smelled fresh. Sarah couldn't believe it….someone was finally willing to accept them! She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face or the tears that ran down her cheeks, Gavril moved forward to hold and kiss his wife, he knew what she must be thing and what this means to her…today was just getting better and better for their family. **_"Seras will be so happy once she hears about this! But let's wait until later to tell her!"_**, Sarah could barely contain her excitement while Gavril merely smiled and nodded before letting her go and helping her prepare the rest of the food.

Meanwhile, Seras was outside lying outside under the shade of a nearby tree, her archery practice long forgotten as she lay there daydreaming…she had the constant feeling that something was going to happen but she didn't know what, she also thought about the dream that she had the night before about a man with long hair that hung past his waist and as black as a raven's wing, he was tall, very tall….she'd bet that she'd just barely reach his collar bone. He wore a white shirt and black trousers as well as black riding boots…his skin was very pale, it seemed so white that it was almost glowing….kinda like moonlight but his most striking feature were his eyes, red like blood…so intimidating and yet so inviting….Seras had dreamt of this man many times for as long as she could remember, as a child she dreamt that he would merely hold her or let her braid his long hair….there was also a giant dog that with shaggy black fur and eyes just as red and intimidating as the man's but not once did she feel afraid in fact she felt safe and cherished….as Seras aged her dreams started to become more sensual ….passionate, hungry kisses and intimate touches…just thinking about some of her dreams made her blush! Those were not the type of things a good girl should think about let alone dream about! Her latest dream puzzled her though, nothing really happened, they were in a clearing in the middle of the forest, they were surrounded by wild flowers…she vaguely remembers a similar clearing from when she was little, she lay done on the ground besides him with her head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her petite form…they lay there for what felt like hours before he brought one of his hands to lift her face to look at him before leaning closer to kiss her, it was a gentle and loving kiss that left her yearning for more….when she looked at him his crimson eyes held so much love for her that she felt her heart melt…. **_"Seras…",_** the way he had said her name sent shivers done her back even now but what he said next confused her, **_"I'm coming for you Seras, it's time to leave behind your mortal life…my love, my mate, my queen.", _** at hearing that she had so many questions that she wanted to ask but of course her mind had other ideas and that's when she woke up…Seras huffed and decided that if luck was in her favour she'd see him again tonight and will be able to ask him what he meant. **_"Seras, it's time to eat!",_** Seras' eyes shot open at hearing her father call for her, only realizing now how late it was in the afternoon, it'll be dark soon. Without a moments' delay she got up and dusted herself off, making sure her daggers were still attached to her belt she then grabbed her bow and arrows before rushing home.

Sarah was busy putting the finishing touches on the stew and tasting it when Seras came into the kitchen, **_"I'm here!", _**Seras quickly rushed over to steal a taste of her mother's delicious stew but was stopped by her mother's stern warning, **_"Oh no you don't young lady! Go was your hands immediately!",_****_"But Mama….", "Wash. Now.",_** knowing when to give up Seras turned around and went to wash her hands, Gavril chose this moment to quickly steal a taste of the stew, **_"Ah my darling it tastes wonderful as usual…", "Gavril! What do you think you're….."_**, Sarah suddenly found it very difficult to speak, her throat felt as if it were being squeezed shut, she couldn't breathe…she suddenly felt some sort of liquid fall from her eyes, nose, and ears before collapsing onto the floor**_, "Sarah!"_**, Gavril immediately rushed to his wife's aid, lifting her up into his arms…upon seeing the blood coming from her eyes, nose, and ears a cold realisation hit him…they had been poisoned! He tried to call out to Seras but it was at that moment that he too felt as if he couldn't breathe and soon he felt the blood running down his face…frantically he looked done to his wife only to see her lying lifeless in his arms…her brown eyes no longer had any life in them as they stared up at him…again he tried to call out to Seras but it was futile, he soon collapsed onto the floor, his arms still holding his now dead wife in his arms as he struggled to do anything…in those last few moments his life flashed before his eyes, from the moment he met Sarah to when they got married, when Seras was born and as she grew…he relived each of those moments before silently sending a prayer to the heavens to please save his daughter….and then he was gone.**_"Mama? Tată? Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling…..", _**the words were caught in her throat as soon as she saw her parents' lifeless bodies on the floor…the blood on their faces a clear indication of what happened…..in that moment Seras could do only one thing…..she screamed…

**And there's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**Phixora**

**Translations**** (*):**

**"Seras, dragostea mea…" – "My Seras, my love..."**

**"Tată" – "Father"**

**"A trecut mulți ani de când ai venit să cumpere de la mine Gavril ..." – "It's been many years since you've come to buy from me Gavril..."**

**_"Da, a fost și singurul motiv pentru care eu sunt aici este pentru fetita mea, este ziua ei de naștere astăzi și soția mea și doresc să pregătească o masă specială pentru ei, dar, în scopul de a face acest lucru am nevoie pentru a cumpara o parte din legume. .." – "Yes it has been and the only reason I am here is for my little girl, it is her birthday today and my wife and I wish to prepare a special meal for her but in order to do so I need to buy some of your vegetables..."_**

**_"Așteaptă aici." – "Wait here"_**

**_"Aici, un pic de tot și totul este proaspăt."- "Here, a bit of everything and it's all fresh."_**

**_"Mulțumesc, Victor, tu nu stii ce inseamna asta pentru mine și familia mea."- "Thank you, Victor, you don't know what this means to me and my family."_**

**_"La ce te gândeai?!"-" What were you thinking?!"_**

**Seras' daggers' design: . **

**Seras' cloak design: shop/images/Claok_15_grey_aufm_ **


	5. Chapter 4: Blood, Tears and Death

**Sorry for the delay, things just didn't work out the way I expected and now I'm back at university…the workload is intense and it was my birthday on Wednesday (21****st**** in fact) but anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or any of its original characters.

**Chapter 4: Blood, Tears and Death**

She screamed…her voice echoed throughout the house but soon her screaming turned to sobbing, grief, pain, anger...all these emotions filled her very being as she looked upon her now dead parents, tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away…her mother, her father…the two people who loved and raised her and whom she had loved with all her heart were now gone. The full impact of the situation hit her hard, no longer able to control herself Seras staggered backwards until her back hit the nearby wall and then she slid down onto the floor, she paid no attention to her weapons still strapped to her back and sides…her whole world had just fallen apart so a little discomfort from the weapons pressing into her body was the last thing on her mind. No longer able to hold back her sorrow, Seras brought her hands to her face and sobbed loudly, **_"Mama….._** **_Tată…", _**she was barely able to choke out just those words as she wept. She then dared to glance once again at their lifeless forms….their blood stained faces giving her a clue as to what was the cause of their demise, **_Poison…they were poisoned_**… the very thought brought bile to her throat and soon after she felt an undeniable rage for she knew exactly who would want her family dead!...But before Seras could contemplate this further the smell of smoke caught her attention, looking around for the source of the smell she was shocked to see that half of her home was already set ablaze! **_"What the hell?! What's going on?! How did I not notice….", _**she started to cough as the smoke filled her lungs, outside she could hear shouting and cheers, **_"Those bastards! They've come to finish the job!"_**, for a moment Seras thought about just staying there to die, then she'd be reunited with her parents…

….but that thought was quickly thrown from her mind, **_"I am Seras Victoria Vânător! I will not just roll over and die for these bastards!"_**, with her mind made up she got up and went to the kitchen window and flung it open, with a final glance to her parents' bodies she said a silent prayer and before climbing out the window…just as she got outside she looked around only to see the majority of the townsfolk at the front of her home throwing lit torches at it, trying to set every possible part of it alight, unfortunately while she stood there and watched in horror one of the townsfolk spotted her and alerted the others to her presence, realising that she was in danger Seras turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Yes she had her bow, arrows and daggers with her but going up against a mob would be suicide so she chose to take her chances and seek sanctuary in the dreaded woods. The more superstitious of the townsfolk chose not to follow her but there were still a few men that decided to throw caution to the wind and chase the girl. Some of them carried knives, bows and arrows while others chose a more modern weapon and had revolvers or rifles….if necessary they'd shoot her and be done with it! The sun had set and the forest was bathed in darkness but they weren't too bothered, they had burning torches with them, it was only a matter of time before the girl tripped over something due to her limited sight and when that happens they'll get rid of her once and for all.

Seras had no idea where she was going and couldn't see very well in the darkness but she didn't dare slow down or look behind her, she knew they were still chasing her, she could hear them getting closer. Tears still streamed down her face as she ran, she thought about how cruel life was and how she and her family had been made to suffer, now this…if there was indeed a God then she prayed that he would hear her prayers and help her or send a saviour to rescue her…immediately an image of the man from her dreams appeared in her mind, his burning red eyes filled with an intense rage but there was fear there as well...next thing Seras knew there was a loud bang and a sharp pain in her chest however before she could contemplate on what happened she tripped over a tree root and fell into a small clearing filled with wild flowers…this placed seemed so familiar but she didn't have time to think about that, she tried to stand up but the pain in her chest was excruciating and she started coughing uncontrollably…lifting a hand to the pained area she was shocked to feel something warm and wet on her chest….she had been shot… she was going to die. The mob that had been chasing her soon appeared in the clearing and sneered down at her as they approached… **"N-n-no!...", **words failed her as she coughed up more blood but her mind was screaming for a miracle, for someone to save her…**Alucard….**the strange name echoed in her mind as she watched the men approach her but suddenly there was a menacing growl from within the darkness of the forest…the ivory moon turned crimson and a sinister voice echoed all around them, **_"Îndrăznești rău mireasa mea ... ce îndrăznesc să atingeți ceea ce este al meu ... voi șterge existenței voastre din această lume!", _**a dark figured appeared from behind the trees, a tall man with hair darker than the night, pale skin and crimson eyes, besides him was a great hulking beast of a hound with similar red eyes and black fur…Seras could only stare wide eyed before passing out from blood loss.

**_Moments earlier_**….Alucard flung open the lid to his coffin, the sudden stream of emotions in his mind having shocked him from his death sleep…anguish, anger, sorrow…all these emotions practically burned his mind, he all to quickly realised that these were Seras' emotions and so without a moments' thought he opened his mind's eye so as to see what had caused such emotions to appear in his beloved…he was not prepared for what he saw, on the floor of Seras' home lay her parents, both dead, he extended his senses and could detect the poison in their bodies…fear gripped him in that moment and he sought out Seras, finding her standing not too far away from her parents he was relieved that there didn't seem to be any traces of poison in her system but that moment of relief was quickly overshadowed by the pain he felt at seeing Seras' grief stricken face, every tear tore at him and the emotions he felt from her became his own. Soon though the sadness became fear as Seras saw that her house was being consumed by flames…at this point Alucard roared out in rage, the sound echoing throughout the entire castle, those mortal fools dared to kill his beloved's parents and now they want to kill her as well…they will all die! He then released his hellhound, the beast growled and its hackles stood up right, it didn't waste any time before racing off into the forest ready to destroy those who would harm his master's mate. Alucard unleashed his powers; the very moon took on the colour of blood and soon the master vampire's body dispersed into a swarm of bats that flew through the night, his mind still firmly linked to Seras, he saw everything and felt everything that she did, he heard her thoughts and how she prayed for a saviour, a warm feeling overtook him when he saw that she was imaging him as her saviour….he was so close, he would slaughter the human mongrels and she would be safe….suddenly all he felt was pain and it was as if time had slowed down…with his mind's eye he saw Seras get shot…he saw her fall to the ground…and then her heard it, she called to him, whether she did it consciously or not, she called to him in her mind and with that he reached the edge of the clearing, the sacred place that held such precious memories for him was being tainted by the human bastards and was being stained by Seras' blood…his hellhound arrived shortly after he did and gave a loud menacing growl, he chose that moment to reform his body before speaking, **_"Îndrăznești rău mireasa mea ... ce îndrăznesc să atingeți ceea ce este al meu ... voi șterge existenței voastre din această lume!"_**

Alucard stepped forward with his familiar by his side; he paid little attention to the men who stood in frozen fear from the mere sight of him, no his eyes were on Seras as she watched him with shocked eyes before she passed out due to losing so much blood….the very smell of her blood was thick in the air but it brought him no pleasure, he was filled with an undeniable rage and the whites of his eyes were stained red…as much as he wanted to tortured and then kill the humans in the slowest and most painful ways possible he knew that he had to hurry for Seras was not long for this world and so he unleashed his shadows to snatch up the now fleeing men, their cries for mercy and for someone to save them brought some sick delight to the vampire while he proceeded to tear their bodies apart as if they were made of paper…their blood, bones and organs littered the floor….the hellhound was absorbed back into its master….Alucard allowing his right arm to become the hellhound itself, after the transformation it shot forward and proceeded to devour each and every one of them as they were either ripped apart by shadowy tendrils or were simply held up suspended in the air. After the last of their pathetic screams were heard and each man there was devoured the hellhound was absorbed once again into his master's body, the right arm once again taking its original shape while the Vampire King became accustomed to the new souls that would become his familiars…after a few moments he rushed over to Seras' side and lifted her into his arms, her breathing had slowed and her pulse was too feint….at this rate he would lose her and that was something he could not allow…he had wanted to introduce her to his world with more finesse but he had no choice now even if she landed up hating him for this he was not willing to lose her to death…and so he lowered his head and bit into her neck…..he drank quickly and deeply before pulling away, he quickly bit into his wrist and pushed it towards her mouth, he held her head at such an angle that she had to swallow the blood that was spilling into her mouth…it wasn't long before his blood started taking effect and her gunshot wound started to heal. Alucard let out a sigh of relief know that if he had waited another moment he would've lost her…by the next night she will be a vampire and then he will have to deal with what comes after that….he only hoped that she would not hate him….

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I wanted to get passed this point in the story, things start to get more intense after this chapter!**

**Phixora**

**Translations:**

**_"Îndrăznești rău mireasa mea ... ce îndrăznesc să atingeți ceea ce este al meu ... voi șterge existenței voastre din această lume!" - "You dare harm my bride...you dare touch what is mine...I will erase your very existence from this world!"_**


	6. Chapter 5: My Guardian…Devil!

**I humbly apologize for the long delay, I honestly didn't mean for it to take so long to get a chapter out but university is officially stealing every aspect of my life these days…takes up all my time, my effort and my sleep plus my laptop has officially died on me but thankfully a friend of mine has given me his spare laptop to use in the meantime. T_T I hope it won't take so long for me to get more chapters out but at this point I'm not going to make any promises. On a happier note, that you to everyone who has reviewed/ followed/ favourite or just plain read my story, you guys are my inspiration and without you I would've given up and scrapped this story already.**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Hellsing, I own my little story's plot and my original characters but that's about it.

**Chapter 5: My Guardian…..Devil?!**

_**Darkness…she was surrounded by darkness, "Where am I?", but she wasn't afraid…she felt like she was floating on air, her body just felt so light, "What is this place?" She tried to move her arms but her body refused to obey her, she was tired….just so tired, "Am I dead?", strangely when this question entered her mind she still wasn't afraid… "I guess I really am dead…but what is this place…am I going to heaven or to hell?", she contemplated this thought for only a moment before a new voice echoed throughout the darkness, "Fear not my darling, you are not dead.", that simple sentence caused a thousand questions to race through Seras' mind. She knew that voice…it was the voice of that man…the one she dreamed of since she was a little girl…to think that his voice would still be with her even now and that it had such a soothing effect on her…her guardian angel. A soft chuckle echoed all around her "I am no angel my beloved in fact quite the opposite…but enough of this, you much wake beloved…", before she knew it there was a burning sensation in her throat that made her want to scream… "Open your eyes Seras! Look at me!", there was his voice again, at hearing his command Seras felt compelled to do as he said and suddenly the darkness was replaced with light as she opened her eyes…**_

The first thing she acknowledged when she opened her eyes was that she was on a large king size bed , as she sat up to further inspect it she saw that the sheets were a dark midnight blue, the large, soft pillows on which she had slept were the same colour. The frame of the bed was made from a dark hard wood from what she could see, the bed had a canopy and thin, golden veils that were meant to shield the sleeping person from the outside world were pulled aside so that she could better see the rest of the room, at the foot of the bed was a thick blanket the same midnight blue colour as the sheets and pillows but it also had golden embroidery on it. After inspecting the bed, Seras' eyes traveling across the room taking in all the décor…upon the wooden floor was a bear skin throw rug, the walls were made of large slabs of stone and were covered with tapestries depicting great battles. There were lit candles all around the room that helped to illuminate but also gave it an almost magical appearance, it made her feel as if she were in a dream….upon further inspection, Seras saw a large wardrobe at the far end of the room, a table and 2 chairs stood in the centre of the room, upon the table was a vase of wild flowers…the same kind that she used to love picking as a child…soon her eyes came to the windows, the dark blue curtains had been drawn and she had a perfect view of the moon…she admired its beauty not even realizing that there was another presence in the room, not realizing that while she had been inspecting her new surroundings someone else had been watching her from the shadows…

When Seras awoke, Alucard quickly blended into the shadows of the room, his eyes never leaving her as she started to sit up and inspect the room. He had to hold back his chuckle as he saw her look around with an almost childlike curiosity. His little one was still so innocent…it made him want her even more! To think that she has forever been tainted by his darkness and yet she is still so innocent and pure in her own way. His eyes watched her every movement and while a part of his mind maintained a firm link to her own so as to gauge her reaction, the other part was thinking over on how she would react upon seeing him and how she would take to being a vampire…though he didn't want to admit it he was afraid…she would no doubt be frightened and confused, she may even hate him and that thought caused him even greater anxiety…_** "Who's there?! Show yourself!",**_ he was shocked from his thoughts and then cursed himself for being so careless, he had allowed her to sense him…he had heard the fear in her voice when she had called out which made him curse himself again….he didn't mean to frighten her but this was inevitable. Alucard took a deep breath before stepping out from the shadows and into the light so that Seras could see him.

"_**It's him!"**_, needless to say Seras was shocked to see the man from her dreams stand before her. His long black hair as dark as a starless night, his pale white skin that rivalled moonlight, his tall lean body clothed in a simple white dress shirt, black pants and black riding boots...all these features would be seen as quite ordinary on any other man but not on him. Slowly her gaze was drawn to his handsome face, to his burning crimson eyes which she could swear could see right through into her soul..._**" I know you as Alucard...but who are you really?"**_

Alucard stood there drinking in her appearance, immortality suited her, her pale skin glowed in the candle light and her once beautiful blue eyes were now a deep crimson much like his own however they still held within them her purity and innocence. He felt desire course through his veins, when he heard her speak his given name he felt the need to take her into his arms and make her scream his name while he pleasured her in ways she could not imagine. Her innocence called to his darkness, she was so perfect his little one...and he knew that he was having a similar effect upon her for he could smell her arousal, it made his mouth water...he had to rein in his desires and remind himself that she had asked him a question and was waiting for and answer, _**"I am King Vlad Tepes, also known as Dracula by the humans of these lands...however Alucard is the name I go by now as it is the name you gave me my Little One."**_

Seras was fighting the desires she felt for this man, this was all so new to her and she didn't know what to do but all of that was forgotten when she heard his name..._**Dracula**_...oh she had heard that name before...the name of a dreaded vampire, a demon, the devil himself...but this couldn't be, vampires don't exist! _**Ah but we do exist Seras, we exist and the king of all vampires stands before you now,**_ Seras was shocked to hear his voice echo within her mind...but before she could further think about all this, a burning sensation started in her throat, it felt like she was on fire from the inside! She wanted to scream from the pain but couldn't find her voice, Alucard immediately moved to her side, with a simple click of his fingers a golden goblet appeared in his hand, he then forced it into Seras' hands, _**"Drink, Seras.", **_she felt compelled to obey him and immediately drank from the goblet. The liquid that she drank brought instant relief, the burning sensation subsided and Seras could feel her body relax, with the pain gone she was able to focus on what it was that she was drinking...it tasted exquisite, unlike anything she's ever tasted and yet she couldn't identify what it could possibly be. Seras emptied the goblet and gave a satisfied moan, she raised her hand to her lips to wipe away the drops that remained there but when she looked at her fingers she saw that they were covered with a red liquid..._**Red...vampire...Oh Gods is this blood?!**_

Alucard was initially pleased with Seras' obedience and desire filled him once again when he saw how much she enjoyed the blood he had given her but when heard her thoughts he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, _**" Yes Seras, it is blood...you are a vampire now and so you need to feed on blood.",**_ the effect of his words was immediate, Seras began to panic, touching her face and the rest of her body to see if he spoke the truth. Alucard sighed and waved his hand, suddenly a golden hand held mirror appeared before Seras, seemingly floating in the air, and in its reflection Seras took in her new appearance...pale skin, crimson eyes...and a bite wound on her neck.

_**Its true...I'm a vampire, a monster...a damned demon, **_opening her mouth Seras saw she had a pair of sharp fangs, if that wasn't proof enough then she didn't know what was. This was too much, far too much for her to handle right now and so she did the only thing she felt she could do...she started crying, in the mirror's reflection she saw that instead of normal watery tears, hers were tears of blood and this just made her cry even more.

Alucard made the mirror disappear and reached over to touch Seras but she slapped his hand away. _**"How dare you?! How dare you turn me into this?! Why couldn't you just let me die?!", **_he knew to expect such an outburst but her words still cut at him like a knife, **_"You are mine Seras, I wasn't going to let anyone take you from...", _**before he could finish his words Seras slapped him across his cheek this time, _**" You had no right to do this to me! I hate you! I'd rather be dead...",**_ this time before Seras could finish her rant Alucard struck her, grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed before putting his full body weight on her, he summoned his shadowy tendrils to bind her wrists above her and to grab each ankle and pull her legs wide open, he then summoned more tendrils to grope and caress her body through her clothes, his eyes burned with such an intensity that Seras couldn't help but whimper and shake from the evil she saw within them, he then took her lips in a violent kiss as he sought to dominate her...there was no love or passion in this kiss and Seras was forced to endure it until he pulled away, **_"I had every right, you are mine whether you like it or not! If I wanted to have my way with you right now I could and you would not be able to do a damn thing about it! YOU. ARE. MINE! Do you understand me Seras?!", _**bloody tears continued to run down her cheeks as she looked up at him and the next words came out instinctively, _**"Yes Master..."**_. Seras was shocked when she realised what she said and this just added to her hatred for this man, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sob out her grief.

Alucard was brought back to his senses when he heard her call him master...that simple word was a shock to his system, it was enough to banish the darkness from his mind and allowed him to actually acknowledge what he had done, what he was doing to his precious mate...immediately he dismissed the tendrils and removed himself from her...self-loathing, disgust, guilt...all of these filled him as he replayed everything he had just done in his mind. He had hit her, he practically violated her and and had stolen her first kiss as if he were a derange beast. Master...it felt s wrong for her to call him that, he didn't want to be her master, yes he had turned her and that made her his fledgling but he wanted her as his mate, his equal...he wanted to hear her call him mate, beloved even but never master..._**" Seras...I...", "Leave me alone! I hate you!", **_Seras turned away from him and continued to cry while Alucard could only stand there and watch while the guilt consumed him..., **"****_Iarta-ma dragostea mea..." (Forgive me my love), _**with that he disappeared from the room but he could not escape the sound of Seras' sobs...

**And that's the chapter done! Hopefully I'll be able to get another one out next weekend! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, until next time!**

**Phixora**


End file.
